


A different kind of rich

by Peoplegenuinelythink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asexuality, Bottom Harry, CEO Harry, Demisexuality, Florist Harry, Harry in Panties, Harry's parent's are shit, M/M, Niall Horan is a Little Shit, Nick and Harry were in a relationship, Photographer Louis, Rich Harry, There's awkward smut, There's smut, Top Louis, but not really, louis is a sweetheart, they're still friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peoplegenuinelythink/pseuds/Peoplegenuinelythink
Summary: "You've got all the money in the world, Haz.  I mean, you're filthy rich.""Yes, I've got all the money in the world, Lou. But you have family, friends and an amazing personality. You are truly rich."or in which Louis gives Harry his extra seat on a plane and finds out that Harry isn't as snobby as most rich people are and Harry finds out that Louis is not as rude as the bourgeois he knows.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction: Marseille

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad. I need to check the chapters before I post them but I posted about 20 more chapters on Wattpad already. If you want to read ahead, you can do it there! My Wattpad account is peoplegenuinelythink

Song: Royals by Lorde

Louis watched as the last four, fancy-dressed, people got on their plane.

He scoffed and looked back at his phone.

What is it with rich people always being so conceited and judgemental. They parade around like royalty and they expect everything to go as they want. And when they don't get what they want they will scream insults until they do.

''The fact that they don't even have to think when they book a trip like this makes me so pissed. I worked my ass off to afford this shit and they can just spend their money without a care in the world.'' Oli mumbled, shaking his head.

''I know, right. Like I just smiled at this girl and she actually stuck her nose in the air. They don't even know how to be kind.'' Niall hissed, Irish accent thick because he was winding himself up.

''Don't forget about Li, you guys. Liam is rich as well. It's pretty much why we were able to afford this vacation.'' Louis interfered.

''Yeah but that's Liam. His mum used to be just like us so his parents taught him to be down to earth.''

Louis listened to his two friends started bickering about the rich people and chuckled at them.

They were right, though.

The boy went to Instagram and posted a picture of him and his friends on the beach. Liam went home a few days early because of an emergency so Louis carried around an extra ticket.

Louis looked up when he heard hard, fast footsteps against the tiled floor.

A curly-haired boy around his age was running towards the front desk, his bag nearly slipping front his shoulder and his eyes panicked.

He stopped in front of the desk and leaned over it. ''H-Hi, 'm Harry Styles uhm... that-that,'' He pointed at the plane, which had closed its doors about five minutes ago. ''is my plane. I need to get on.''

See that's what Louis meant. 'I need to get on that plane.' At least he had the decency to say hi.

The woman behind the desk smiled at Harry Styles and shook her head. ''I'm sorry, sir. The plane is ready to take off.''

The rich kid shook his head. ''No, no, no. Look, my mum's gonna kill me if I have to take the next plane. I have to wait three hours until the next plane comes, please? My mother specifically asked me to leave the hotel early this morning and I-''

''Then why didn't you, sir?'' An older woman asked as she stood beside the younger girl.

Harry was trembling and his eyes welled up with tears. ''I-I did! But there was this man at my hotel and he wouldn't stop bothering me and he tried to take my bag I couldn't- Please, please let me on the plane? I-I'll pay you double?'' He begged.

Oli and Niall sniggered at the boy's pathetic attempts but Louis took pity on the lad. It was obviously his first time travelling alone.

''I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing we can do.''

Louis stood up and started walking towards the desk just as Harry's bottom lip started trembling.

''Hello, excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Your plane is going to Heathrow?'' Louis asked and looked at Harry, nearly gasping at the boy's beauty.

Harry sniffled and nodded his head slowly.

''I don't know if this is illegal or anything, but I booked two seats. If it's possible, you can take that seat?'' Louis explained, looking at Harry and the two women standing behind the desk.

''I don't know if that's possible sir, we-''

''Here!'' Harry snapped and quickly wrote out a cheque of 2000 euros.

Louis gaped at the amount and then at the women, who seemed shocked as well.

''Please, please, please? I need to go home. Now.'' Harry begged, eyes full of tears.

The two women looked at each other and took the money, the youngest one smiled at Louis and Harry and nodded. ''Have a safe flight.''

Louis went to say something else but Harry pulled him away from the desk, knowing that the deal was round.

''I didn't think they would be bribable.''

''Trust me, you can do it everywhere.'' Harry whispered, suddenly becoming incredibly shy.

He sat down with Louis in front of the other boy's friends. Oli and Niall shook their heads at Louis and rolled their eyes when Louis shrugged.

''So, do you live in London?'' Louis asked, trying to make small talk.

''Yeah. My mother and father have an estate there.''  
Oli and Niall started laughing at the boy's way of speaking about his parents, which made the boy blush uncontrollably.

Louis scoffed at the two and flipped them off with a warning look.

''Ignore them, Harry. They're just pricks.''

Harry smiled and looked up at Louis. ''Y-you know my name but I don't know yours.''

''Oh fuck, that's right. Sorry, I'm Louis.'' Louis said and stuck out his hand.

Harry frowned but shook Louis' hand nevertheless. ''What's your surname?''

Louis was about to tell Harry his last name but the woman behind the desk cut him off.

''Flight BA369 to Heathrow airport London is boarding now.'' She spoke, repeating the sentence before she started helping people through the small gates.

''Let's go home, lads.'' Oli said and swung his backpack over his shoulder.

''Do I even want to leave, though?'' Niall whined but followed after Oli anyway.

Louis searched through his bag before he pulled out two tickets. He smiled at Harry and gave him one of the two.

Harry smiled shyly and took it from his grip.

The four scanned their tickets and hopped onto the bus which would drive them to their plane.

When they sat down on one of the seats, Louis offered Harry his. There wasn't enough room for all of them to sit and he was more comfortable standing anyway.

Harry thanked him under his breath and sat down, clutching his bag to his chest as he looked at all the bodies surrounding him.

''No one is going to pickpocket on a bus, princess.'' Oli spat, rolling his eyes at the younger boy.

Niall scoffed. ''Not used to this, huh? I'm sorry, were we supposed to order a cab for you?''

Harry gulped and looked down at his lap, eyes stinging with tears but he refused to cry. He hated crying and only did it when he was truly upset. He's a boy after all and boys don't cry. That's what his father told him.

Louis sighed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder when he noticed how tense the boy got. ''You two can just fuck right off. No need to be rude to someone who hasn't said shit to you yet.''

Niall and Oli mocked him before they looked at their phones again, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

''As I said, just ignore them. They're still hungover from yesterday. I swear, Niall stripped and nearly jumped into one of the fountains.''

Harry giggled and blushed cutely when Louis smirked at him.

Niall perked up after hearing his name. ''What did you tell him about me?''

''That you're too carefree when you're drunk.''

Niall shrugged. ''Just got to have fun every now and then, Tommo.''

''Yeah, you two get to be carefree so I get to babysit you two. Amazing job I have.''

''Is that your job?'' Harry asked quietly.

Oli chuckled. ''Yeah, he gets paid to look after two grown men. What are you? Retarded?''

Louis smacked his ginger friend upside the head but Harry scoffed and snapped back this time. ''Well actually, when people are rich and around your age, they're usually accompanied by a mature, intelligent person. It's not that ghastly that I ask. It's just what I'm familiar with.''

Oli scrunched his nose up and crossed his arms over his chest whilst Niall replied: ''So, Harry. Are you gay?''

All the colour drained from Harry's face and his jaw dropped. ''How dare you ask me such a rude question. Didn't your mother ever teach you some manners.''

''She did, princess. But it's not that ghastly that I ask. It's just what I'm familiar with.'' Mocking Harry's wording.

''Okay, enough. Can you two just shut up? Give him a break for God's sake.'' Louis sneered, angry eyes glaring down at his friends, who sulked in their seats.

They finally arrived at the plane, hopping off the bus and walking up the little stairs.

''Don't forget to touch the plane or we're gonna fucking crash,'' Oli said and touched the plane, giving his two mates a serious glance.

''Yeah, right. Sure we are.'' Niall said, but he still touched the plane.  
Louis rolled his eyes and didn't.

''Do you wanna sit by the window?'' Louis asked when they arrived at their seats.

''I-I don't want to bother you even more, sir.''

Louis smiled and chuckled softly. ''Did you just call me sir?''

''Can you two just sit down? We want to find our seats too.'' A man behind them snapped, causing Harry to jump.

''My sincere apologies, sir. I didn't mean any harm.'' Harry said as Louis pushed Harry in the seat next to the window.

''Sorry, lad. First time flying.'' He said.

The man nodded and moved past them. Louis let his fake smile fall but replaced it with a smirk when he saw Harry stare at his feet.

''Back to what I asked. Why did you call me sir?''

''I-I just... I don't know?'' Harry squeaked.

''Well, Harry. You don't have to call me sir. We're around the same age. How old are you anyway?''

''I'm 19. How old are you?''

''21. Did your friends abandon you at the hotel or summat?''

''Summat?''

''Oh right, not familiar with terms like these, eh? Something. Summat means something.''

''Oh right... No, I uhm... I-I came alone.''

''Alone? Why were you alone in Marseille?'' Louis scoffed.

''Oh, just for a business deal,'' Harry said and looked at Louis as the older lad gaped.

''A business deal at the age of 19. Damn, mate. You've got some fucking ambitions.''

''You're foul.''

''Hmhm and you're polite.''

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair when the plane started moving a little.

Louis saw when the boy tensed and gripped onto his knees so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

''Not too fond of flying are you?''

''It repulses me.'' Harry spat, whimpering softly when he saw the plane drive to the runway.

Louis frowned and grabbed Harry's hand. ''Hey, it'll be okay.''

Harry's head snapped towards Louis and his green eyes were worried.

Louis smiled, eyes crinkling a bit as he did so. ''Unless Oli's theory is right because I did not touch the plane.''

Harry giggled but squeezed Louis' hand when the plane suddenly sped up before moving up into the air.

Harry's eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were trembling as the plane started climbing.

''Trust me, Harry. Open your eyes but don't look down.''

Harry slowly let his eyes flutter open but he whimpered and squeezed them shut again when he saw that the plane was in a 45-degree angle.

''Listen, look outside but look at the clouds. Don't look at the ground, just the clouds.''

Harry listened to Louis' soothing voice and looked up at the clouds.

''You're gonna love what you see next,'' Louis whispered as they flew through the clouds.

A few seconds later, they popped through the clouds and were now flying above them. Harry gasped when the sun was shining over the cotton-like clouds. It looked magical.

''I-I always close the curtains...'' He sighed.

''That's too bad. You miss a lot when you close the curtains.'' Louis said, leaning back.

The little light above them switched, signalling that they could take off their seatbelts.

Louis helped Harry with the thing and smiled when he saw that the lad was still mesmerized.

The flight attendant walked towards them with her little cart full of food.

She stopped next to them after helping the other passengers.

''Good afternoon, would you like something to drink?''

Louis looked at Harry, signalling the boy that he could go first.

''Yeah, can I have a vanilla latte with a shot of that caramel cream?''  
Oli turned around in the seat in front of them and glared. ''Would you like some caviar with that?''

''Oh, you have caviar?'' Harry asked, voice excited.

''Oh. My. God. Just fucking end me already!'' Niall groaned.

''This isn't a bloody private plane, princess,'' Oli added, shaking his head.

Louis sighed when he saw Harry frown deeply.

''Do you like fizzy drinks, love?''

Harry nodded silently and fiddled with his sleeve. Louis looked up at the flight attendant and smiled. ''Two cokes, please?''

She smiled and poured them two cokes before moving to Oli and Niall.

''There we go,'' Louis said and gave Harry his coke.

''Wine for us, please?'' Oli asked, making Louis moan.

''In other words, Louis, you can drive us home.'' He sasses, smiling fakely at the flight attendant.

''Yeah, basically,'' Oli said and looked at him through the two chairs.

''Glad that I can continue my fucking job.'' Louis hissed.

Harry looked at Louis with wondering eyes. ''So, what is your profession?''

Louis took a sip from his coke and eyed Harry slowly. ''I'm a photographer.''

''Like nature?''

''No, more like magazines. I did a few interviews as well.''

Harry's eyes were twinkling. ''Did you do any famous people?''

''Hmhm. I shot some pics of Ryan O'Shaughnessy a couple of times. Uhm... 've had James Young in my studio once but he's not that famous.''

Harry hummed and drank from his coke.

''So, your dad didn't ask if you wanted to bring a friend on this trip?''

''Oh, no... Besides, most friends I have are as good as fake anyway.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that they only like me for how wealthy I am or for the status my father has. They never ask me how I'm doing or wish me luck when I have something important to do like this business trip. They're all very selfish.'' Harry explained and Louis couldn't help but notice the hurt expression on the lad's face.

Harry just wondered why he was telling Louis this. Those were kind of his private struggled yet he blurted it out like it was nothing.

''Must suck, huh?'' Louis said softly.

''It isn't very delightful, no.''

Louis laughed at the boy's choosing of words.

''I uhm... There is one friend who's amazing but he's like... away a lot''

''Oh really. Why? Does he run a business?''

Harry rubbed the back of his neck before answering: ''No he's kind of... famous.''

''Who is it? Spill the dirt about them, Harold.''

''Ed Sheeran.''

Louis choked on his coke and looked at Harry with big eyes. ''Kind of famous? Mate, he can pay for my entire life by doing one concert.''

''I think I can pay for your entire life,'' Harry stated, matter-of-factly.

Louis glared at him playfully. ''Scolding me because I'm poor, Harold. I thought you were more than that.''

Harry giggled and shook his head. ''M name's Harry. Not Harold.''

Louis shrugged. ''Still gonna call you Harold... Harold.''

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the clouds again, nose nearly pressed against the little window.

The two chatted for a long part of the flight but at a certain point, Harry fell asleep. He was fast asleep but Louis was wide awake. And he couldn't help but stare at Harry's beauty.

His lashed fanned over his cheekbones, jawline prominent and his pretty, pink lips were parted as little puffs of air escaped them. The sun shone on the rich kid's face and it honestly made him look like an angel.

Louis sighed and took out his camera. It's not like anyone on this plane knew if they were friend's or not.

He quickly shot two pictures of Harry and smiled at them, realising that the camera just wouldn't capture the lad's beauty well enough.

Louis talked to Niall and Oli for a while but he soon fell asleep as well. Their vacation had been quite eventful. Meaning that they went clubbing every night and drank until they nearly passed out.

Kinda idiotic that they spend so much money on a plane ticket for that though.

When Louis woke up, it was because Niall was pouring his leftover water down his neck.

''What the fuck.'' Louis hissed and slapped his friend across the face.  
Oli burst out laughing whereas Niall whined at the impact.

''Piss off, you wanker. It's not like I poured cold water down your back this morning.''

''No, you jumped on top of me. I don't know which one I prefer,'' Niall groaned, plopping down on his chair. ''Anyway, we're almost there so you might wanna wake sleeping beauty over here.''

Louis looked at Harry and saw that his head was laying in an awfully awkward position. The boy would most likely have an aching neck.

The 21-year-old shook Harry's shoulder. The boy whined and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

He moaned when he moved his neck to the other side.

''Yeah, figured that would hurt. I fell asleep as well otherwise I would've woken you up.''

''It's fine. I'll just ask my masseuse to give it some extra attention.'' Harry said. Niall and Oli groaning in response.

''Well, we're almost there. You have to buckle up actually.''

Harry's eyes were clenched shut again when they started their landing whilst Louis was watching the wings in amazement. The things were shaking and he was wondering why they wouldn't snap.

When they were on the ground again, Harry took a deep breath. ''Thank God.''

Louis chuckled and stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

''Come on. Let's go.'' They walked through a tunnel and into the airport.

Harry looked at his phone and gasped. ''Only five minutes after my plane was supposed to land. If I run my parents won't suspect a thing.''

Louis smiled. ''We have to wait for our luggage, so you shouldn't wait for us probably.''

Harry nodded and looked up at Louis. Green meeting blue for the last time that day. ''Thank you, Lou. Honestly, thank you so much.''

''It was no problem, curly. You were better company than those two combined.'' Louis said, nodding at Niall and Oli who were punching each other against the arms to see who could hurt the other one faster.

Harry nodded. ''You were very kind. I really appreciate it.''

''Don't mention it, Harry. Have a safe trip home.''

''You too, Louis.'' Harry then turned around and started running so that his parents wouldn't suspect a thing.

Louis walked up to his two mates who stared at him.

''Where did the princess go?'' They asked.

''He had to run.''

''Oh,'' Oli mumbled. ''So you two had good conversations, yeah?''

Louis nodded and tugged his bag from the assembly line, patiently waiting for the others their bags as well.

''So, did you ask him for his number.''

Louis stared at the two of them and he clenched his fists, looking behind him regretfully.

''Fuck.''


	2. Chapter one: photoshoot

Song: never seen anything quite like you by the Script

Turned out that Harry's parents send their driver to pick him up from the airport because they went out for the day.

Harry didn't mind because at least he didn't have to lie about which plane he took. Or why he was 5 minutes later than he would've been if he wouldn't have missed his original flight.

So, when he woke up the next day and went downstairs, his mother was the first to greet him.

''Good morning, dear. How was Marseille?''

Harry kissed her cheek and smiled. ''It was good. I finished the deal.''

Anne nodded. ''That's good. Your father is in the kitchen if you wish to speak with him.''

Harry nodded and walked towards the kitchen, sitting in front of his father who had his hands folded on top of the table with a cup of coffee next to them.

''Did you complete the deal?''

''I did, father. Mister Chandonnet said that he agreed with my conditions and that he was very satisfied with how the deal worked out.''

Des nodded and drank from his coffee. ''Good. That is a good start, son. Now get ready for your photoshoot and interview.''

Harry bowed his head and stood up, walking out of the kitchen without saying another word.

He didn't expect a hug or a pat on the back from his parents. They just weren't that kind of family.

Harry sighed and plopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a pout on his face.

He was in such a rush yesterday that he forgot to ask Louis for his number. He wanted to thank the other boy properly but that wasn't going happen because Louis never told him his last name.

****

''Oi Tommo!'' Sander yelled right next to Louis' ear.

Louis groaned. ''Piss off.''

Sander chuckled. ''Damn, lad. What crawled up your ass this morning.''

''Nothing crawled up his ass, Sander. He's just pissed that he forgot to ask for the pretty boy's phone number on the plane.'' Niall said, earning a sharp glare from Louis.

''Or, I'm a tad bit cranky because my vacation is over and you and Oli wouldn't stop bugging me all night long.''

Niall shrugged and turned back to his computer, editing one of the pictures he just took.

Sander laughed at the two but then he turned to Louis. ''Yeah, well... You know Eric?''

''That lanky boy from upstairs with the weird glasses who always wear blue vests?''

''That would be the one. He had to do a shoot today with the son of a CEO. Turns out that he hit his head during a ski trip and has a severe concussion now.''

Louis rolled his eyes whilst Niall winced.

''The question was if you could fill in for him.''

Louis sighed but nodded. ''Sure. The son better be pretty or else it'll just be a waste of time.''

Louis stood up with a huff and followed Sander to the top floor where the man opened a door for him.

''There's a file on the desk. Just flip through it so you know who you're dealing with. You've got 10 minutes to think about a setting and all that shit. Just do what you're good at.''

Louis nodded and plopped down in the chair, flipping through the pages of the file on the desk.

''Mister Styles...'' Louis whispered and clicked his tongue, eyes scanning the pages full of information. That last name did ring a bell but he didn't know why.

''Father is the owner of Fender, huh... That's cool.''

Louis drew a few quick sketches for possible poses for the shoot before there was a knock at the door.

''Come in!'' He yelled, smiling at the make-up artists they needed.

He started talking to a few of them, discussing what the had to do and what make-up they had to use. Obviously not too much since the boy couldn't quite look like a drag queen for an important shoot like this.

A quiet, modest knock at the door snapped everyone's attention at the boy who was now waiting until Louis would tell him to come in.

''Oh, mister Styles. Come in and take a seat please?'' Louis said but didn't look up from the files in his hands.

The boy did as he was told after shaking everyone's hand in the room. Honestly, Louis didn't look up until the boy was standing in front of him.

Without further ado, Louis took his hand and looked up, gasping when he saw who was standing in front of him.

''Harry?''

''Louis! What a coincidence!'' Harry said, enthusiasm radiating from his face.

''Yeah, it really is! It's not even my shoot, to be honest.''

Harry grinned at him and laughed softly.

Louis let go of his hand with a sigh. ''Well, Mabel and Noah are gonna do your make-up. Let's be honest though, you don't need any make-up or photoshop for that matter. You're already so pretty.''

Harry blushed fiercely when Louis winked at him after saying that, making Harry stumble over his feet as he walked towards a chair in front of the mirror.

Louis set up his camera and hummed quietly, making sure everything was in order whilst the stylists started pulling Harry in a new outfit.

I wasn't that special really. Just a plain black suit. The boy had to look all serious and powerful since he was gonna be the next CEO of Fender.

Though Louis was 100 per cent sure that the pictures would be prettier if Harry would smile or even laugh at the camera.

''Where do you want me to sit?'' Harry asked shyly, looking up at Louis through his eyelashes.

Louis smiled at him and placed a hand on his lower back, pushing him towards a stool in front of a white screen.

''Just sit there and give me a serious look. That'll do for now.''

Harry did as he was told as Louis bowed behind his camera, looking through the lens to see if Harry took the right position.

Louis took a few quick shots of Harry sitting as he ran his hand through his hair.

''There we go. Now, look at the camera, love.'' Louis said and Harry's attention snapped to the lens as he frowned a little.

Louis leaned back and looked at the screen next to the camera, looking at the pictures before pursing his lips.

''Hmm, why don't we remove the stool. You look more intimidating when you're standing.''

''That's quite funny because I'm not intimidating like... at all.'' Harry said, smiling at a boy when he removed the stool after he stood up.

Louis chuckled. ''I second that. After all, you pretty much stumbled like Bambi after I called you pretty.''

Harry blushed and looked down at his feet. Louis smiled fondly and bit his lip, waiting for the younger boy to regain his posture.

Louis snapped a few shots and looked at Harry through the camera, admiring the lad's raw beauty and shy, big eyes.

''Cross your arms over your chest and like...'' Louis stepped away from the camera, walking towards Harry and placing his hands on his hips to push him in the right direction.

''There we go.'' Louis sighed, stepping back behind his camera.  
After a few pictures of Harry with his arms over his chest, Louis took a deep breath. ''Stick out your tongue for me?''

''My what?''

''Stick out your tongue. You know, that thing in your mouth you use to talk? Just pull a funny face.''

''I don't think-''

''For me? Please?'' Louis begged, finger ready on the button of the camera.

Harry rolled his eyes but stuck out his tongue as his hands disappeared behind his back.

A beep could be heard as the picture was shot and Harry's demeanour changed immediately when he heard, blushing when some of the make-up artists were talking about him under their breaths.

They were saying something along the lines of how unprofessional Louis was with Harry and it made Harry feel bad.

However, Louis didn't give a flying fuck about it. Actually, he started making fun of the artists by mocking them.

''Nice and serious again, mister Styles.''

Harry laughed when he heard Louis call him mister Styles so, naturally, Louis took an unexpected picture again.

''You have to stop doing that, mister... uhm...'' Harry stammered, realising that Louis still hadn't given him his last name.

''Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.'' Louis said, taking a few more pictures whilst Harry smiled softly.

After another 20 minutes, Louis nodded. ''Okay, that's it, folks. Thanks for your help. Harry, Ferdinand will bring you to your interview.''

Everyone in the room either left or broke down the setting for the shoot, but Harry rushed towards Louis.

''L-Lou, uhm... hi?'' He stuttered when Louis turned around out of nowhere, Harry nearly bumping into his chest.

''What's up, cutie?'' Louis asked, closing off his camera before placing it in its bag.

''I-I was wondering... What ti-time do you g-get off?''

Louis smirked down at Harry and looked at the time. ''At four or something. Maybe a little later.''

''W-Would you li-like it if we'd uhm... I don't know, maybe you and I can go for a drink when you're done. Just as a th-thank you for yesterday.''

Louis laughed when Harry turned into a blushing mess and placed a hand on the smaller's chin to make him look up. ''That'd be nice, love. You can come to my office when you're done with the interview. I'll show you how the pictures turned out.''

Harry nodded excitedly and stepped away from Louis. ''I'd love that! Thank you! I'll see you later, Lou.''

The 19-year-old skipped out of the room and rushed to his next appointment. His interview.

Louis shook his head and packed the rest of his things as Mabel walked towards him, flipping her blonde hair.

''He likes you.'' She said and sat on top of Louis' desk.

''Oh please.'' Louis sighed and rolled his eyes.

''It's true! He looked dead when he walked in here but as soon as he noticed you his eyes started sparkling and he smiled brightly.''

''I don't have time for this, Mabel. Why don't you go to your next shoot? It starts in 5 minutes.'' Louis said, laughing when Mabel paled.

''Fuck! Thanks, Tommo.''

Louis walked out of the room and towards his own office. Well... 'office'. It was just a desk in a room with three other desks. He wasn't important enough to have his own office.

****

Two hours later, Harry appeared in front of the door to the small office. He knocked softly and waited patiently until Niall called him in.

''Hi.'' Harry waved at Niall who was gaping at him.

''Hello? What uhm... What're you doing here? You're not supposed to be back here.'' Niall said.

Harry shook his head as fast as he could. ''N-No, Louis told me to come here when I was done I-''

''I did, Niall. Don't get your knickers in a twist.'' Louis said, walking into the office with his jacket over his arm.

Harry sighed in relief and followed Louis when Louis beckoned him. ''I picked my personal favourites so...''

Louis pulled a chair towards his desk for Harry to sit in as he plopped down on his own chair, clicking on the power button to turn on his laptop.

Harry hummed when Louis showed him the pictures. He actually liked them which was odd because... Well, he just didn't like to take pictures of himself.

''So is it okay if I send these to the magazine?''

Harry nodded and smiled at Louis. ''Permission granted.''

Louis pressed the send button with a big grin on his face and rolled his chair back. ''Then I suggest we get going since it's half past 4 already.''

''Get going? Where are you going?'' Niall asked, looking at the two boys over the edge of his laptop.

''I'm buying Louis coffee as a thank you for yesterday,'' Harry said quietly, shrugging on his coat.

Niall nodded and smirked at Louis when Harry turned his back towards the blonde lad.

The Irish man wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips and Louis shook his head, eyes fierce and pissed.

''So y'all gonna smash?'' Niall asked when Harry turned around again.

''S-Smash? I-'' Harry asked, not very familiar with words like these.

''Are you gonna let Louis fuck you?''

Harry gasped, eyes wide and face pale as he turned to face Louis. ''What, I- No, I-I- I'm not even- I just want to thank you, Louis. I-I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression.''

Louis groaned and threw a book at Niall's head, effectively hitting his best mate in the head with it. Niall yelped and rubbed the sore spot, pouting at Louis as he did so.

''Harry, calm down. I never thought that it would be more than coffee. I told you before that Niall is a horrible twat.''

Louis placed a hand on Harry's lower back and led him away from Niall who was still groaning in pain.

''Let's go, love.''


End file.
